Stalked
by xxMarisolxx
Summary: The girls are still fighting crime and have grown to be teenagers but when their new neighbors arrive they didn't expect them to be their old rivals and soon to stalkers ( be nice ) normal pairings!
1. Chapter 1

HEY GUYS I WANTED TO MAKE ANOTHER STORY I BUT I WILL HAVE TIME TO UPDATE MY OTHER STORIES AS WELL AS FOR NOW I'M GONNA BE STARTING MY BREAK WELL ANYWAYS ENJOY AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!

* * *

**BUTTERCUP**

** ''Man am I tired'' I groaned getting up and walking down stairs only to find my dad and sisters eating pancakes. Today is the first day of summer vacation and all I'm planning to do is relax at home and plan for another year of prison that I like to call high school. My sisters and I have changed a lot since the last time we were five. Although Blossom was still the goody goody know it all but she can hang she's really when she's not focusing on school work and grades. Bubbles in the other hand is not much of a cry baby like she used to be she's still very emotional but she's tough like rock. Me I'm still the family's tomboy but I started wearing some skirts my sisters suggested at first I even refused to even look at a skirt but something made me realize that even though I'm wearing a skirt doesn't mean I'm turning soft on people. I would only wear skirts when I know its not to breezy or when I to lazy to put on some pants but most of the time I would wear baggy pants. We grew pretty well if you asked me we all have B-cups, great curves, flawless skin, smooth, and silky hair.  
**

** My hair now goes to my mid back and is usually straighten sometimes I would curl it but that's only when I got to a formal event. Blossom cut her hair so it now stops above her butt and she ditched the giant red bow in the 4th grade she now wears it in a hot pink head band. Bubbles hair is in curls and her hair stops at her elbows. She also now has dark blue low-lights and is worn in a side pony tail. '' Hey BC want something toe eat'' my little sister Bubbles asked '' um.. sure why not ''I replied sitting down and poured some apple juice. ''Hey did you guys hear we are suppose to be getting new neighbors today apparently they came all the way from Italy'' my older sister said looking out side the window and string at the house across the street ''and how would you know that you stalker'' I teased while ignoring a death glare from Blossom. ''Who didn't know that everyone has been talking about them at school'' said Blossom while sitting down and grabbing some toast. Bubbles has already gave me my food so I was about down in 5 minutes '' Blossom is right I heard they have three kids about our age but the thing is that they never talk to anyone they are always so mysterious'' Bubbles said picking up the plates and putting them in the sink.**

** ''Well yea great so we might as well be living next to a group of psycho killers'' I teased once again but this time it caught my fathers attention ''Buttercup that's not very nice'' he said giving me a serious look i rolled my eyes of how my dad can't take a joke. ''oh come on dad I was just joking they might be rapist for all we know'' I chuckled at the commit I added ''BUTTERCUP!'' my whole family yelled . ''What!'' i said getting up and starting to walk to my room ''oh before you buttercup since you seemed so curious of meeting the neighbors why don't you and your sisters go and give them this welcome cake I baked them'' my dad said getting up and going down stairs to his lab. **

** I growled a the thought of starting my day by meeting a couple of timed neighbors. Once I reached my room i picked out some cloths and began walking down stairs. I wore a green tube top with a black leather vest, jean pattered short shorts with black suspenders, black and green high~tops, and my hair was down with a light green clip on bow. I waited for sisters to come down Bubbles was the first one to come down. She wore a light blue low~shoulders top, faded jeans, with a little chain connected to each side, hooped earings, blue converse, and her hair was in the normal side pony tail. And lastly was Blossom she wore a tight white long sleeve top, a pink checkered scarf, black belt, pink shorts, some ankle height boots, and her hair was put down and wavy.**

** ''Do we have to go'' I groaned starting to walk out the door with my sisters ''yea we have to but we wouldn't be in this mess if you would have just shut up about the neighbors'' Blossom replied holding the stupid cake we had to give them. ''Hey but on the bright side you know how I told you they barely even talk maybe we can just give them the cake say goodbye and walk away and everything is all good and well'' Bubbles added and looking at the movers put in a bunch of teenage boy stuff. ''Well at least we know they are boys I said looking at the house. As we were making our way to the patio one of the movers dropped a magazine from a box that said personal belongings Blossom picked it up and gave Bubbles and I a disgusted face we both at her with a confused look until she showed up a picture of a girl barely dressed and posing. Bubbles and I gaged in disgust. Great so not only do the seem like rapist and killers but they are a couple of porn dogs too ''yuck'' . Soon after our little in counter with a special belonging we were focused on three boys walking out of red mustang. the first one had orange flaming hair, blood red eyed, a 12 pack, he wore a red shirt, sagging jeans, he had a red cap on but it was placed backwards,his shoes were red and black One hundreds,and he had a chain necklace. The second one had saggy blonde hair, night blue eyes, he wore a black muscle shirt with a dark blue flannel over it and unbutton, black sagging jeans, navy blue Jordans, and also has a very well built 12 pack. And the last was a raven haired boy his hair was spiked up, forest green eyes, he wore a dark green shirt that say ''I've slept with your girl last night'', black vans, sagging jeans, and had also had a12 pack like his brothers.  
**

** ''Is it just me or have I seen those guys before?'' Bubbles asked with a curious but shy voice ''It's not just you and I know right I'm pretty sure we seen them somewhere before too'' I looked at my sisters to see if she had an idea but she just had a shocked face and I also realized she had dropped the cake as well. ''Blossom?'' I asked shaking her and she finally snapped out of her gaze ''guys who else do we know that are triplets that look nothing alike and so happen to have red, black, and blonde hair just like us?'' Blossom said staring at us. Bubbles and I stood for moment before we slapped our foreheads in response '' THE ROWDYRUFF BOYS!'' Bubbles and I yelled but was stopped by Blossom. ''Shh you guys we have to get out of here without being seen by them we'll deal with this once we get back home now come on'' Blossom whispered before pulling us over to the bushes and continued walking around the made it inside the house and we sigh in relief. but the question is what are they doing back in Towns Ville?  
**

* * *

****HEY GUYS TELL WHAT YOU THINK AND NEXT TIME ITS GONNA BE BLOSSOM'S POV AND ONE OF THE ROWDYRUFF BOY'S POV IDK YET WELL ANYWAYS REVIEW

P.S. I KNOW IT WAS A LITTLE OVER BOARD WITH THE WHOLE 12 PACK THING I WASN'T REALLY INTO IT BUT MY FRIEND WANTED ME TO PUT IT SO THAT'S WHAT I DID ...BYE


	2. chapter 2

**hola people! I'm back with another chapter of STALKED! dun dun dun well yea anyways hope you enjoy it NORMAL PARINGS**

** BTW to be clear about what this story is about the rowdyruff boys come back not only to be the girls neighbors but they happen to become obsessed with them and no the girls DON't fall in love with them **

** SORRY FOR THE PEOPLE WHO LIKE ROMANTIC THINGS if you have any other questions PM me or ask me it in your review**

* * *

** BRICK**

My brothers and I were on our way to our new house that HIM bought us so we can begin school at TownsVille High and the house wasn't bad it had four bedrooms, three bathrooms, a huge backyard, and a built in hot tub everything was great . But apparently that like dick sucker had to bye the house only like three houses away from the Powerpuff Girls. He complain it was on accident but come who in the fuck would not know that's their house, like for real the house has three giant ass holes in the front. Well yea my brothers and I only agreed to live there if we each get 500$ a month. It might be to much but come on we have to pay bills and we are also running low on weed and besides HIM is already old there isn't much time left for him although I'm not sure if he's already dead, but whatever. Mojo Jojo died a few years ago, his dumb ass was apparently working on an experiment and well he added something and then ''BOOM'' dead Mojo. We were sad a little cause you know he brought us here but come life goes on.** ( A\N life does go on I lost my father at age 5 cause some guy was driving drunk and hit him** **head**** on :( well...back to the story)** Once we arrived at the house we found the movers already moving everything inside. ''Just funking great here we are back in this worthless piece of shit they call a town'' my brother Butch complained while lighting a cigarette. I rolled my eyes at my brother's commit. ''Yo Brick you for sure the money is worth living here?' Boomer asked asked checking the place out ''yea bro it's not as bad as I remember it and plus the only problem we have are those whores a few houses down'' I said looking at the giant white house with three windows. As I was looking around I couldn't help but notice that the three girls we were talking about were right on our lawn, but since I'm not really in the mood to deal with them I decided to let them go this one time and not tell my brothers about them.

After everything was placed where we wanted it my brothers and I paid the movers and stumbled onto the couch. ''Ugh thank god today is Friday we don't have to expect to be at school for another 2 days'' Boomer said putting out his cigarette and starting a new one. My brothers and I began real pot heads over the years we would drink as well, but we never did anything that would damage our looks for example crystal meth all hell nah that would fuck you up and we ain't looking to be fucking musty. "Hey you guys up to order some bitches cause I feel like I need to get laid'' Butch added shaking the phone waiting for my reply. ''Go ahead bro but make sure they are clean cause I heard Mike got with a bitch the other night and he ended up with crabs'' I informed Butch in a serious tone. While Butch was on the phone the door had rang '' ding dong'' I got up to answer the door only to find the father of the fucking powerpuff girls standing there with a bright smille . ''Can we help you sir?'' I asked letting the smoke come out of my mouth as I spoke I could tell he was a little surprise that i would be smoking at my age but I don't see the problem I'm 17 almost an adult. ''Um yes we would like to welcome you to the neighbor hood and inform you that we are having a negibor watch meeting on Tuesday if you'll like to come and see'' he said handing me flyer. ''Wait we?'' I asked confused I looked out the door more only to see Blossom and her sisters by the window with their arms crossed. And I have to say Blossom looked fine as fuck I felt a budge on my pants as I scan her body from her creamy tan legs all the way to red plum lips.

I knew she noticed me checking her out cause she looked at me in a disgusted way and began to walk away and as she walked away i looked at the way her hips moved with every step she took. '' Thanks you very much sir and I'll think about coming to the meeting if we have some spare time'' I told her dad politely and man did it make me sick he quickly nodded and and began walking to his house. Once i closed the door I figured Butch was done calling for the hookers cause he was just sitting there with a beer in his hand. '' So what did that old man want?'' Boomer asked flipping through the channels randomly. ''He just came to say welcome and some shit like that'' I said walking over to the kitchen and getting myself a beer but don't get me wrong my brothers and I drink and smoke a lot but we aren't considered alcoholics. '' Oh that's some stupid bull shit but did you see the little powerpuffs they were sexy as hell'' Butch said looking straight at me with a giant smirk spreading across his face. '' yea I saw them but how you see them?'' I asked glaring at him ''I peeked through the window when you were talking and the ass Buttercup had was damm I wouldn't mind being neighbors with her'' he replied imaging Buttercup now. I chuckled at the thought of Butch actually saying Buttercup was hot but they were that's the point but to my view it seems they don't think the same thing about us. I liked my lips picturing Blossom again and how her pink shorts fit her perfectly with her hourglass body and that tight shirt that gave a great view of her chest. she was perfect and I'm planning on getting her to spread her legs one day but for now Ima go have some bitch give something Blossom isn't gonna give me anytime soon.

* * *

** hey guys sorry was short and yes i made the chapter in Bricks point of view next is bubbles so watch out bubbles fans** **so yea tell me what you think and I'll see whn I be able to make another chapter **

**bye...**

** ~kittkay8153**


	3. WE GET WHAT WE WANT

**hey guys i'm back and thanks for the reviews and well i dont have much to say except might change to rated M idk you tell me and i would put it under consideration soooooo hope you like and tell me what you think**

* * *

**BUBBLES**

Well we just got back from that disturbing greeting and I think i'm gonna need to boil my eyes. ''That was stupid dad why do we even bother with those crack heads!'' my older sister Buttercup asked while grabbing an orange. ''Buttercup please be polite i know it wasn't the best thing to do but they are our neighbors and they deserve a kind greeting'' my father replied an in calm tone. ''Dad! come on their house smells like a drug store and they have barely moved in here like what 2 hours ago? Brick even blew smoke in your face and you are gonna stand there?'' Buttercup said. At this point I lost total meaning of this conversation I walked over to where Blossom was sitting doing her home work ''hey Bloss what you doin?''i asked feeling dumb because its obvious what she's doing ugh nothing I just need something to clear my mind'' she replied running her fingers through her long red hair. ''Well if you need something out of your mind then why don't you tell me whats on your mind'' I suggested with a bright smile Blossom just looked at me a giggled ''you see and thats why I love you''. I sat down next to her and layed my head on my palm ''so you gonna tell me?'' I laughed as she cleared her textbooks. ''Ugh it just bugs me that the rowdyruff boys came out of the blue you know why now?'' blossom said. ''Maybe its not like they had a choice Bloss maybe they just weren't thinking of other options'' I said . ''Yea maybe your right'' Blossom said putting on her glasses that were way to big but they looked cute on her '' hehe yea well in the other hand I think Brick liked what he saw'' I added teasing her. ''Oh come on Bubs thats just... I would never and I mean NEVER! be into a pig like him'' I giggled at my sister words but she's right none of us would be caught dead with those dip thongs ''I'm just kidding I wont to pound their faces in the cement as well but its not like we can pick up their house and through it out of town...oh wait we can'' I said as i laughed along with my sister. Suddenly Buttercup walked in and blasted her headphones and began texting with I believe is Mitch by the way she was smashing in her keypad she was pissed. '' Well someone loves the idea of our knew neighbors'' Buttercup amazingly heard me and gave me a death glare I looked away awkwardly and began my way to the front door. ''Bubbles where are you going?'' My sister Blossom asked '' oh nowhere I just need some air all this tension is hurting my head I said grabbing my baby blue hood and walking out. Once I stepped out i took a deep breath and sat on the tire swing that the professor put in when we were little.

As I was looking at calm skies that were becoming dark with each second I look over at where my old rivals' house stood. You could hear the hard metal music playing and you could smell all out the smoke coming out of their windows. While I tried to ignore all the activities going on in the house a couple houses down i suddenly heard a door slam '' GET OFF MY SACK BRO FUCK!'' I looked over and saw the one person I refuse to see especially now. I froze in complete shock it was Boomer Jojo. His long gold hair were messy and out of place but only made look more of a bad boy then before, but what caught my attention was that he wan't wearing a shirt. His 12 pack looked hard as stone i looked away disgusted and began walking back until a voice called out ''Hey! let me guess is that little baby Bubbles?'' Boomer chuckled as he got closer. I turned around and crossed my arms ''what do you want Boomer?'' I asked playing with my hair. '' Nothing much just hanging around waiting for a certain blondie to come out'' Boomer replied waking over to me and wrapping his arms around my waist but were quickly pushed off ''stoop it Boomer! get away'' I argued all I got for a response was a loud chuckle. '' What are you laughing at'' I asked getting annoyed '' oh nothing just picturing your lips on mine right now'' . I gave him disgusted face and began to walk away but was pulled back by Boomer '' don't touch me!'' I yelled trying to contact my sisters and it worked like a charm because soon I was joined by my sisters.

''Well, well, well if it isn't Blossom and Buttercup coming to save their hot ass of a sister'' Boomer said sending me a wink all I did was look away. ''YOU HAVE 1 MINUTE TO GET OUT OF HERE BEFORE YOU END IN THE HOSPITAL'' Buttercup yelled standing in front of me protectively. ''Oh Buttercup you haven't changed at all well all except for your looks which reminds me Butch said something about you being his'' Boomer said with a big smirk in the other hand Buttercup was fuming. Boomer than looked over to Blossom and gave her a glare that i could tell sent chills down her spine '' don't worry Blossy Brick didn't forget about you, but i recall him saying he'll get you to spread your legs or was it something else but all I know my brothers and I are hungry and we plan on hunting'' a tear slid down my face as I stared into his ocean blue eyes. As I let my feelings take over me I suddenly walked over to him and ''SMACK!'' I had slapped him in the face with pure anger. He hold his now swollen cheek and looked at me with hatred I than spoke ''HOW DARE YOU AND YOUR BROTHERS COME TO OUR TOWN AND CLAIM MY SISTERS AND I YOURS?! I MYSELF IS DISGUSTED WITH YOU AND TRUST ME IF YOU THINK THIS IS BAD WAIT UNTIL YOU SEE WHAT I CAN DO IF YOU EVER COME NEAR US AND THE SAME GOES FOR YOUR BROTHERS!''. Boomer stared at me with a plain expression '' its cute how you think we're just gonna back down so easily , but here's a message for you and your sisters...my brothers and i want you and trust me we ALWAYS get what we want got that now be a good girl and pick out something sexy to wear tomorrow I like a good view and that goes for sisters too'' with that he walked away laughing and ended us slamming the door. I stood there is shock as Buttercup was screaming and Blossom was trying to calm her down.

''Lets go Bubbles we have to go to sleep'' Blossom said pulling me in the house. The rest of the night i've slept in horror of what Boomer have told me. Are my sisters and I safe here? or do we have to take other measures?. Either way I know for a fact that we aren't gonna let them get the last laugh no matter what.

* * *

**hey guys same thing tell me what you think and i decided to make the characters bad asses cuz im really into the bad boy thing bye and review**


	4. AUTHOR NOTE

**HEY GUYS ITS MissTRickster101 (Kittykat8153) I WANTED TO LET YOU GUYS KNOW THAT I WILL BE CONTINUING THE STORIES IN ABOUT A WEEK AND I WILL KEEP YOU IN NOTICE . BUT I ALSO HAVE A REASON FOR MY ABSENTS , I RECENTLY ENTERED A WRITING CONTEST AND I MADE IT TO THE FINALS. IF YOU ARE INTERESTED INTO BECOMING A SERIOUS WRITING PM FOR THE INFORMATION . THIS CONTEST WILL HELP YOU EARN A CHANCE TO GET ONE OF YOUR STORIES PUBLISH , BUT NOT EVERYONE IS PICKED I WAS LUCKY ENOUGH TO BE PICKED OUT OF MANY WRITINGS AND ESPECIALLY AT MY AGE SINCE I WAS AGAINST HIGH SCHOOLERS. THERE IS ALSO A MONEY REWARD ,NOW I DON'T KNOW HOW MUCH BUT IT WAS MENTIONED SO IF YOU DO ENTER KEEP AN EYE OUT.  
**

** WELL BEFORE I WANTED TO SAY THANK YOU FOR YOUR SUPPORT AND I WILL BE LOOK FOR NEW CHARACTERS FOR MY STORIES **

**I will pick 10 just tell me these listings , tell what you want them to be in the story and what story you want them to be in **

**1) name/last**

**2) gender**

**3) hair**

**4) skin ****tone**

**5) personality**

**6) eyes**

**7) height **

**8) weight**

**9) outfit**

** ...**

**(PARTS FOR HORROR MOTEL)**

** 1) past victim of the RRB ( seen in flashback)****  
**

**2) ****survivor of the explosion/close friend of PPG**

**3) girl in the basement (GIRLS ONLY)**

**4) upcoming suspect **

** ...**

**(PARTS FOR STALKED)**

**1) classmate/ new friend of PPG**

**2) boyfriend/girlfriend of RRB and PPG ... just to be clear if you choose these your character WILL become an ex boyfriend/girlfriend**

**3) neighbor of RRB/PPG**

**4) cousin of PPG (any gender )**

** ...**

** (PARTS FOR SUGAR SPICE AND SUPERNATURAL LIVES)**

**1) royal maid **

**2) wolfs /enemy **

**3) witch/ enemy**

**4) part of a royal family friend **

* * *

**I WILL NEED THEM BEFORE FRIDAY **

** bye ,**

** xoxo - MissTRickster101**


	5. YEAH ANOTHER CHAPTER

**HEY YOU GUYS YEAH I KNOW I PASTED MY DUE DATE BUT YOU KNOW THAT DOESN'T MATTER ANYMORE BECAUSE THE STORY IS HERE. I HAVE ALSO GOTTEN THE CHARACTERS FOR THE STORIES AND ILL LET THE USERS KNOW. I KNOW SOME OF YOU GUYS GOT MAD AT ME BEGGING TO UPDATE AND I'M SORRY :'( HOPE YOU CAN FORGIVE ME.**

* * *

Boomer

" Boomer wake the fuck up !'' my older brother Butch yelled smacking me behind the head. I glared at him before getting up and running my fingers through my blonde messy hair. Suddenly the thought of what happened with Bubbles last night came back to me. I got up still thinking about Bubbles and one thing for sure is that she will be mine. I quickly got a pair of black sagging jeans , a navy blue muscle shirt, and my blue converse and went down stairs to see my brothers. " why the fuck are we up this early? " I asked finishing adjusting my blonde hair in what girls call it " hot " way "we are going out man " I stared at them with a confused expression. " Dude just go get in the fuckin car " Butch said while grabbing his jacket. As I was walking out I noticed the powerpuff girls walking out of their house looking fine as fuck! . Blossom was wearing a tight red mini skirt, with a black tank tucked under, a jean vest, and heels. Buttercup was wearing shorts with fishnets under them, a neon green long sleeve low shoulder, and black ankle height high heeled boots. And lastly, Bubbles was wearing black jeans , a dark blue blouse with a white tank under, and white bumps. Once I saw Bubbles I felt the sensation of wanting all over my body, as if I couldn't control what I was doing . Was I going insane or was I actually in-love? Just the thought of being in-love with a power puff mad me feel weak, I knew what I felt for bubbles was more then just sex. It felt like ... I don't how it felt but it felt good and I didn't want that feeling to go away, no not now Bubbles Utonium you will be mine.

Blossom

Right now me and my sisters are getting ready for the this big presentation party my dad asked us to volunteer. We didn't know what to wear for this so we decide to go with whatever we could find for this. Dad told us it wasn't formal for sure so we obviously aren't wearing dresses, not that Buttercup would wear one even if it was formal. I had finally finished straightening my hair and gently added my earrings, Bubbles hair was done to a classic half way pony tail n was curled. Buttercup's hair was curled as well but put to the side. Once we were done getting ready we made our way out the door and tot he car. I noticed that Bubbles had stopped and looked across the street, I looked at her before looking at the direction she was staring at and was led to the ruff's house. "Bubbles you okay ? " I asked now worried,she snapped out of her gaze and nodded while getting into the car. I looked over one more time before getting into the car myself. I just hope this new arrangement doesn't effect us here or at school tomorrow.

Boomer

I have been staring at the Utonium's house for how long? But the only difference was that I got the attention of two of powerpuffs. My stare was quickly stopped as Brick and Butch came out of the house '' Boomer com'n ! '' I quickly got in the car thinking of what I would have to do to get my Bubbles. The thought of Bubbles being mine made a smirk appear on the tip of my mouth. "My Bubbles" I whispered low enough that my brothers didn't hear.

Butch

'' So where are we going ?" I heard my little brother Boomer ask " Some kind of party I think there's gonna be this big presentation or something " Brick replied blasting the music in the car, I just started nodding my head to the beat as we made out way to this big building in the center of the town. I didn't take long for us to get to the presentation, as we tried to find a parking space I noticed the powerpuff's car parked in a reserved parking space. '' Aye Brick lloks like this party just got interesting " I said with a grin. Brick gave me a confused face at first so I rolled my eyes and pointed to the car parked under a signed that says preserved for the Utonium sisters. Brick then realized what I meant and just smirked as he parked the car. I couldn't believe my luck my Butterbabe was here, I think faith brought us here for a reason. My brothers and I were just planning on crashing the party but this seemed to be the perfect place to make our move.

to be continued ...

* * *

**YEAH UMM I HAD TO STOP IT THERE CUZ WHERE I AM ITS REALLY LATE BUT TOMORROW ILL FINISH NO LIES !**

**byeee :D**


End file.
